Pain can function as a protective mechanism that allows healthy human beings and animals to avoid tissue damage and/or prevent further damage to injured tissue. However, there are many instances in which pain persists beyond its usefulness. Such unnecessary suffering from pain can impair a subject's physical mobility, mental performance, and even contribute to depression.
Substantial resources have been devoted over the years to researching the causes of various types of pain and to the development of medicine to attenuate pain experienced by a patient. Exemplary classes of common pain-relief medications include opioids, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents, corticosteroids, and centrally acting agents such as anti-depressants, anti-epileptics, pregabalin, and gabapentin. Capsaicin has been described for use in treating pain. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,962,532; 8,420,600; 8,367,733; and 8,158,682. Certain commercial products containing capsaicin for pain relief formulate the capsaicin as a cream (e.g., Capzasin) or in a patch (e.g., a capsaicin-containing transdermal patch marketed under the trade name QUTENZA®) for topical application to the skin of a patient.
Because capsaicin is soluble in organic solvents, but poorly soluble in water, new formulations are needed for achieving a desirable amount of capsaicin dissolved in an aqueous formulation that is suitable for injection into a patient, and which has suitable stability for use in typical distribution routes for delivering pharmaceutical agents to medical facilities which typically involve storage of the formulation for certain lengths of time. The present invention addresses the foregoing need and provides other related advantages.